The present invention relates to a kelp chip manufacturing method which does not require frying with no transformation of the shape of kelp but has high preference.
Kelp is a treasure house of mineral which is rich in various minerals of more than 50 kinds, and nutrient food which is very useful for humans. Especially, kelp is rich in alginate fiber to control absorption of the nutrition inside the digestive organs and the intestines and to rapidly discharge waste matters, such as intestinal fat, cholesterol, excessive fat, heavy metal, cancer-causing agents or coprostasis, from the body.
However, in spite of such great nutritional characteristics of kelp, kelp has limit in promotion of consumption due to its inherent tissue and smell and storage problem, and studies on development of processed foods are insufficient.
In general, a seasoned and fried kelp flake is a representative processed food made with kelp. The seasoned and fried kelp flake is made through a natural deoiling method including the steps of: boiling cooking oil, which contains sugar to make a sweet taste, to 200 degrees in a fryer; putting kelp flakes in the boiling oil and frying the kelp flakes for two to three minutes; and filtering oil out using an oil filter after a suitable period of time.
However, the seasoned and fried kelp flake made through the conventional method is not chewy because it is thick and hard. Moreover, if a consumer eats the seasoned and fried kelp flake in error, the consumer may get wounded on the root of the mouth or gums, and doesn't feel refreshed due to its salty, bitter and stale taste after the sweet taste is gone.
Furthermore, the seasoned and fried kelp flake made through the conventional method has another disadvantage in that its commercial value is depreciated due to lots of oil smeared on the inner surface of a packing plastic bag when the seasoned and fried kelp flake is commercialized because the seasoned and fried kelp flake which is manufactured by the deoiling method using a simple gravitational action has too much oil residue.
Korean Patent No. 10-0206342 granted on Apr. 8, 1999 discloses a “Fried sea mustard manufacturing method” which becomes a background art of the present invention.
Therefore, the present invention provides a kelp chip manufacturing method with high preference for the purpose of utilizing superior nutritional seaweeds.